The present invention relates to a magnet filter adapted to be mounted in a gear box or in other oil reservoirs.
In recent years, as the above-mentioned type of magnet filters, planar members in which a permanent magnet piece is wrapped up by a magnetically permeable plate made of magnetic metal have been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 61-7796 and 61-7797, and they are constructed so as to be fixedly secured to a mount portion provided on an inner wall surface of a gear box or other oil reservoirs.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned magnet filters in the prior art, the space for mounting the filter in an oil reservoir or the like becomes large, it is difficult to mount the oil filter at various locations, thus in view of design considerations, the mounting positions for the oil filters are limited, and so, it is difficult to mount the oil filter at the most effective position in view of the characteristics of the filter. Furthermore, there is a shortcoming in that dismounting of the oil filter is difficult.